


gravity

by hasosva



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasosva/pseuds/hasosva
Summary: sehun hates his bodyguard kai
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

"sir" calls the maid. "your father wants to see you" she says with hesitation. 

"leave" sehun got back under the covers of his comfy bed trying to ignore the maid.

"b-but your father.." she continues and was cut off when sehun slams the door shut at her face. he hates being woken up so early, he can deal with his father later but right now he needs to sleep.

"sehun" he hears his father knocking on his door, "open the door right now" his father says angrily. "ugh why can’t you leave me alone" grumbles sehun while standing up. he then opens the door and let his angry father storms inside.

"why were you at that club?" his dad asks while his brows frowning, "oh i didn’t know that i was prohibited from having fun" answers sehun sarcastically. "you know that this is not a normal club son, its full of drug dealers and low life criminals" argues his father. sehun didn’t know how to respond to that, he knew how dangerous was the club that he visited yesterday but his friend baekhyun insisted on them going there to have fun. "fine i won’t go there again" sighs sehun. "wait how did you know that i was there?" his dad ignored him and continued to say "i think you need someone to be around you all the time" his father says "my position at work might put you at some serious risk" 

"w-what? im not a baby dad" sehun argues, the last thing he needs is someone to babysit him all the time. "i promise to behave" sehun looks desperate but he needs his father to change his mind before its too late.

"i’ve had made up my mind on this" his dad says "me and your mom are tired of worrying about you." he looked at sehun with worry, sehun didn’t reply to that, he went back to his bed and tried to ignore everything. 

he didn’t know that things would be this way after his dad told him that he got promoted at his work or when he announced that sehun will be the heir of his company, everything changed from that point forward, they moved into a mansion and sehun switched to a new school. it took him a while until he got used to this new lifestyle and he surly doesn’t need someone to follow him around on top of that. he just wants to have fun and enjoy his life.

when sehun woke up later, he went downstairs and was surprised with his dad shaking a hand with a guy who looks to be at sehun’s age maybe few years older. "come sehun meet kai" his dad says excitedly, when sehun stood next to his dad he stared at the person that was standing in front of him. kai was almost the same height as sehun and he was really good looking. he was wearing a suit and has his hair brushed all the way back which made him look intimidating. he smiles politely as sehun "nice to meet you sir" sehun arches an eyebrow at him and asks his dad "who is this?"

"he is your bodyguard" replies his dad while waving at kai’s direction, sehun couldn’t believe his dad "i don’t need a bodyguard" sehun grits his teeth "we talked about this sehun" his dad sighs.  
sehun crossed his arms over his chest "fine" he says at last and went upstairs. 

"im sorry for putting you in trouble with your dad" baekhyun says over the phone, sehun tried to suppress the panic that he is feeling right now, will the new bodyguard make his life more miserable than it is? he just didn’t know how to feel about all of this. "don’t worry" sehun sighs and stares at his sealing. the painting that is there can always calm him down, it became his favorite way of dealing with stress and frustration. "can you go out today?" baekhyun asks "yeah sure" sehun replies and stands up to get ready "okay see you in half an hour" he says before ending the call.

sehun went to change his clothes and stared at his enormous closet. its the only thing that sehun enjoyed about his dad getting rich, his closet is full of designer clothes. he loved fashion and enjoyed trying different styles. he tried an outfit and looked at the mirror to check his reflection, he is grateful for listening to baekhyun’s advice about dyeing his hair blonde, it looked great with the outfit he is wearing. he picked up his phone and his wallet and went downstairs. no one was home. good sehun thought to himself.

he headed outside and got inside his car, but got startled when he saw that kai is getting in the passenger seat next to him. 

"what are you doing?" he asked annoyed "I’m just doing my job." answers kai casually. "but i’m only going to my friend’s house" sehun scowls at him. 

kai stared at him with blank expression and shrugged "your dad told me to follow you everywhere" sehun didn’t feel like arguing so he just hit the gas pedal and the car sprang forward.

when he reached baekhyun’s house he turned to kai who was looking outside of the window. "stay in the car until i come back" sehun says, kai laughs and scoffs at him "how about no" 

"whatever" sehun stormed outside of his car and heard kai steps behind him, he then stood in front of the house and called baekhyun to get down. after few seconds baekhyun showed up and smiled at him "you made it" but his smile disappeared when he noticed kai standing behind sehun, "oh who is that?" baekhyun looked confused.

"don’t mind him he is my bodyguard" answers sehun, putting air quotes around the word bodyguard with his fingers. baekhyun smiles widely at him and says "okay come on in" 

baekhyun invited them to his bedroom and kai declined and said he will wait outside until sehun is done. "wow that was intense" baekhyun says after closing the door and sitting on the bed next to sehun, "i know right" sehun exhales, "you can’t deny that he is attractive" baekhyun teased sehun.

sehun makes a face at baekhyun "i don’t like him", baekhyun huffs and says "wish he was my bodyguard". 

sehun tried to change the subject and talked about their upcoming trip, "are you prepared?" he asks "yeah and i’m going to bring chanyeol with me" baekhyun announces while grinning. "good the more the merrier" sehun shrugs.

they spent the rest of the night watching movies and eating snacks that are inside baekhyun’s fridge. when sehun felt tired he said goodbye to baekhyun and walked outside the room. sehun was surprised when he saw kai waiting for him, he forgot about the whole bodyguard thing. 

kai offered to drive the car and sehun agreed, sehun tried to avoid the awkward silence by playing the radio. 

when they reached home sehun was so tired, "good night" he muttered tiredly but kai didn’t reply, asshole he thought to himself and went inside the house.


	2. Chapter 2

"good morning sehun" his dad says as sehun walks downstairs "why are you up so early" he asks while eating his breakfast, "dad i have something to say" sehun replies.

"what is it?" his dad looks up at him, "i don’t want kai to be my bodyguard" sehun tells him "why what happened?" his dad frowns "nothing but" 

he stops talking when he notices kai walking to the table "good morning sir" he looks at sehun with mischievous smile as if mocking him, "why you don’t want kai to be your bodyguard?" his dad asks again, kai’s smile didn’t falter as he looks at sehun waiting for his response. 

sehun felt uncomfortable, all eyes have now turned towards him "never mind" he mutters as he turned on his heel and strides back to his room.

"i’m going to make him quit his job" sehun says over the phone, "why don’t you give him a chance? he seems... nice" baekhyun admits 

"i don’t want someone to watch over me" he breathes "its like i have no freedom to do what i want" sehun feels funny he never abused his privileges and the one time he did his dad decides to punish him for it. "lets meet up" he finally says.

sehun hated being around kai but he has to go through it for his plan to work. he has to make kai’s job more difficult and to get him out of the picture. 

he didn’t take his car this time so he started walking to the restaurant and kai was walking beside him, sehun turned his face to observe him, he can’t deny the fact that kai is beautiful from his silky black hair to his evenly tanned skin, plush lips and mostly his eyes. the way he walks was with such a cocky stance that said he was in control.

"you are staring" kai says without turning his head, sehun quickly averted his eyes and tried not to blush over being caught staring.

"are you going to follow me everywhere i go?" he asks and kai ignored him, "my life is so boring why don’t you just be a bodyguard of someone more interesting” kai continued to ignore him, sehun gave up on making him talk and they walked in silence. 

when they reached the restaurant sehun went straight to the table that baekhyun was seated in "hey" he casually says as he sits opposite of baekhyun "hey pretty face" baekhyun smiles at him, sehun loves baekhyun’s smile its so warm and bright sehun got used to seeing it. 

he searched for kai and saw him standing near the entrance of the restaurant, he was looking at sehun expressionless but sehun could swear he saw a tiny twitch of a smirk on his face.

"are you even listening to me?" baekhyun waves a hand at sehun before he turns his head and looks at the direction sehun was looking, "why don’t you invite him to sit here with us?" baekhyun asks "i don’t want him to sit with us" sehun crosses his arms and looks back at baekhyun 

"i heard that he used to be a bodyguard of a very famous celebrity" baekhyun whispers, sehun was intrigued to know more but he only says "i don’t care" 

after they ordered their food sehun excused himself and went to the toilet, he checked if anyone was following him before he got inside to the last stall and locked the door. sehun is planning to sneak out without kai noticing, so he carefully balanced on the toilet seat and tried to ease his body through the open window and landed on the floor with a thud.

"are you going somewhere?" kai walks to him, sehun has no idea how kai found out but he tried to ignore him and walk away, after taking few steps he felt a throbbing pain in his right leg that made him lose his balance and trip, kai was immediately by his side trying to help him. 

"don’t touch me" sehun tried to remove kai’s hand from his leg but yelps in pain when kai stretched his leg out. "were you trying to sneak out?" sehun nods, he doesn’t need to tell him more than that. kai shakes his head and tries to help sehun stand up. 

sehun was feeling ashamed as kai was taking him back to the restaurant with his arm around kai’s shoulder for support "don’t act this stupid again" kai says, sehun stopped and let go of him "i didn’t ask for your help!" he exclaims 

kai chuckles a bit 

"is that funny?" sehun asks 

kai gestured for sehun to come close again so they could continue walking, and sehun did.

when they were back at the restaurant sehun got back to his seat and this time kai sat next to him "where did you go? i thought you bailed out on me" baekhyun frowns 

sehun looked at kai before he said "i just fell and hurt my leg and luckily kai was there to help me out" sehun points his thumb at kai, baekhyun looked at him with skepticism but only says "alright now eat your food before it gets cold" 

"so kai how old are you?" baekhyun asks eagerly

kai stares at baekhyun blankly "19" he says. after a pause he added "i’m not here to chat" baekhyun looked at sehun and sehun shook his head "okay" baekhyun finally says and he continues chatting with sehun. 

"junmyeon is going to lose his mind when he finds out that you hurt your leg" baekhyun says and sehun immediately gave him a look that says shut up but baekhyun ignored him and continued to say "how was your date with him?" sehun felt kai staring at him and something about that made him want to answer baekhyun "it was good actually" he smiles at the thought of junmyeon. 

it was just their first date but junmyeon left quite an impression on sehun. he was so gentle and he made sehun laugh, he won’t mind going on a second date with him. so he picked up his phone and texted junmyeon "i miss you" his phone bleeped immediately "i miss you too, lets go out tomorrow" sehun smiles at that.

when they finished eating they all went to baekhyun’s car and sehun admitted to himself that he failed today but he will make sure that he won’t tomorrow.

sehun was getting ready for his date, junmyeon told him over a text that they will be going to his friends party, and even though it has been a while since sehun went to a party himself but he was excited to meet junmyeon.

sehun dyed his hair back to black and took a shower, after hours of trying different outfits sehun couldn’t decide what to wear, he facetimed baekhyun hoping he would pick up, after three buzzes he answers "you okay?" baekhyun was in his car "aren’t you supposed to be getting ready for your date?" he asks "yes i should but i couldn’t decide what to wear please help me" sehun pleaded "okay show me your top 3 outfits" 

so sehun began showing him, he looked comfortable yet stylish in one of the outfits "you look good in this one!" baekhyun says, he was wearing his louis vuitton stripped sweater and dark grey pants. 

"okay i’m going to wear this one, i really have to go" sehun says and hung up when he received a message from junmyeon that says he is waiting outside.

sehun went downstairs and saw that kai was staring at him with his mouth slightly agape making sehun’s cheeks heat up, sehun rolled his eyes trying to ignore his existence and walked past him

when he headed outside junmyeon was waiting for him "sorry for being late" sehun says "hey sehun you look.." he paused when he saw kai standing behind sehun "um?" he had a puzzled look on his face. 

"yeah about that" sehun rubbed the back of his neck, he didn’t know what to say "he is my bodyguard and he is coming with us" 

"oh.. okay" junmyeon turned away and didn’t even bother to hide his annoyance.

when they reached the party junmyeon led the way to the door all the while muttering something under his breath about wasting his time. sehun tried to dismiss it and looked away.

when they got inside junmyeon left sehun and he sat on a table by himself surrounded by dancing bodies, he glanced at junmyeon standing with his friends having a good time before scanning the room and catches kai’s eyes and he couldn’t read his expression in the dim light.

sehun turned to look at junmyeon again,   
this time he was with a woman he has never seen before and they were kissing,

anger surges through him and tears begin to fill his eyes making him stand and push himself through the crowd of dancing bodies to find a bathroom. 

just as he got to the door, he was pushed against the wall by kai, sehun was startled as he looked at kai who seems to be having an inward battle with himself for a minute before he says "lets get out of here" sehun for once is thankful for having kai as his bodyguard.

the wind was blowing in sehun’s face "i don’t want to talk about it" sehun exhales "then don’t" kai says nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets. 

"i wasted my whole day getting ready for nothing" sehun says as he wiped away his tears, kai was silent he then said "your date is an asshole" sehun laughs at that "yes he is" 

"thank you" sehun said at last, kai looked at him slightly taken back but said nothing as they walked back home.

when sehun woke up the next day he felt like dying. it is the second time he has made a fool out of himself in front of kai. he can’t let that happen again he promised himself.

there is one thing left for sehun to do to make kai quit his job, he is going to purposely put himself in danger.

he called baekhyun and told him to meet him tonight at the club. "are you sure? i don’t want to get you in trouble again sehun" baekhyun says nervously   
"yeah don’t worry i just want to have some fun" he says.

sehun started thinking of ways to distract kai so he can get inside the club alone, he then came up with an idea. 

he went downstairs and faced kai "yes?" kai said "i need to go outside" sehun inched closer until he was close enough to smell kai’s cologne, he stayed there for a second and then he pulled away smiling innocently, kai looked flustered but he recovered his composer quickly enough "okay lets go" he said 

sehun went to the mall and entered every shop that he encountered, trying different clothes and buying whatever he want, when he felt kai is getting tired of following him around he told kai that he is going to the restroom and this time kai didn’t bother to follow him. 

sehun quickly left the mall and went straight to the club where baekhyun is waiting for him. when he reached there he saw baekhyun waving at him "where is kai?" baekhyun asks "he is sick" sehun says as he stepped inside the club.

baekhyun follows him "sehun where are you going?" he asks, sehun ignores him and searches inside, after a minute of searching he finds a guy who is way bigger than sehun and he was trying to flirt with a woman, she was clearly not interested as she tries to push away from him but he pulled her closer "sehun stop" baekhyun calls after him but it was already too late "whats up?" asks the guy when he saw sehun staring, sehun clinches his fists trying to gather some courage before he pushes the guy making him stumble back and lose his balance.

"what the fuck?!” the guy shouts as he stands up to punch sehun, sehun squeezed his eyes shut and brace himself for the first blow, but it never came, he slowly opens his eyes and saw kai standing before him facing the guy. "move out of the way" the guy lashed out "fight me instead" kai says calmly, 

the guy launches forward toward him and kai is fast to spin him around and twist his arms behind his back, the guy yelped in pain "im going to kill you" he says, kai twisted his arm up even higher making the guy cry from pain. 

he attempted to twist free of his grip but it was too tight "i will break this arm off if i ever saw you harass any woman again, do you understand?" kai says roughly. the guy nodded harshly and kai let go of him, the guy rubbed his arm and glared at kai for a second, he then swung again at kai who ducked and landed a punch straight to the guy’s face before throwing him into the ground. 

pure shock flashed across sehun’s features, kai finally turned around and took sehun’s wrist and pulled him up before dragging him to the door and didn’t let go of his wrist until they were outside.

"kai" sehun tried to say but kai grabbed him by his shirt which made sehun flinch a little "what were you thinking?" kai yelled, it’s the first time sehun has ever seen kai this angry. sehun met his eyes and was unable to say anything, he breathes in and doesn’t move away. their eyes linger a moment and he can’t help but notice their close proximity causing his breath to catch in his throat, kai glanced down at his lips for a split second before he cleared his throat and walked away from him. 

kai didn’t show up the next day or the day after, sehun finally got what he wanted but he didn’t feel happy.


End file.
